La consolation de Nina
by Akaotsubo
Summary: [Aventures], Entre épisode 14-15; Yaoi,ManixShin; Shin console Mani suite à la disparition de son araignée; Mal résumé


_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Un nouveau petit Maninddha concernant l'épisode 14-15 de la saison 4 d'Aventures ! J'espère que vous aimerez !_

 _Bonne lecture, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

La pièce était éclairée par le feu de la cheminée. Quatre lits étaient occupés par quatre corps endormis. Ou du moins en apparence. Chacun des aventuriers repensaient à ce qui s'était produit. Le saut dans le temps, les interactions avec leurs doubles, le secret de la petite fille et l'origine de l'araignée.

Entendant Grunlek se tournait plusieurs fois dans son lit, Shin ne fut pas surprit en écoutant les bruits de pas du nain, suivit par le son de la porte qui se referma. Le silence revenu dans la pièce durant plusieurs minutes avant que Bob ne se lève à son tour, grognant dans sa barbe, qui ne savait plus où était les toilettes à ce niveau de la tour. Il ne resta alors plus que Mani et Shin.

L'elfe devait certainement penser à son araignée. Nina s'il se souvenait bien le demi-élémentaire. Il revoyait encore la scène se dérouler devant ces yeux.

Ils avaient tous comprit dans la maison de L'Ermitage. La dernière pièce du puzzle venait de se montrer, et pour que le Temps revienne à son état normal, il devait y avoir un sacrifice. Et Mani le Double devait choisir entre deux de ces petites protégées. Il avait du prendre la plus tyrannique des deux. S'en était suivi des adieux déchirants pour l'elfe, tandis que les trois autres aventuriers attendaient qu'il l'a pose à terre. Ce n'est qu'une fois au sol et le sort lancé, que tout redevenu « normal ». Ils étaient revenus à la tour des mages, avait affronté Fu Su Lu, enfin Tesla l'avait affronté, et ils avaient amplement mérité un bon repas ainsi qu'un bon repos.

Pourtant la douleur de la perte de Nina affectée Mani bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Comme l'indiquait les petits hoquets qui parvenait aux oreilles du demi-élémentaire.

- _Mani ?_ Se risqua l'archer.

- _Quoi ?_ Souffla le botaniste, d'une voix étranglée.

\- _Tu … Veux parler ?_

\- _Non._ Fit Mani dans un petit couinement.

Roulant des yeux, le demi-élémentaire, le visage dénudé se redressa sur son lit, dérivant son regard vers celui du Double.

\- _Tu repense à ton arai-_

\- _Chuuuuut. Elle avait un prénom !_ S'emporta le porteur de la couleur noire

\- _Oui Nina._ Grogna Shin en roulant les yeux.

Se massant doucement les tempes, l'homme à la peau bleutée repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait rejoint le groupe. Beaucoup trop de choses, où les puits étaient à part entière des ennemis. Où les petites filles servaient de tête de gorgone sur les boucliers. Où tout les inquisiteurs n'étaient pas des paladins. La liste était trop longue… Beaucoup trop longue à narrer. Et maintenant, avec Mani dans le groupe, elle ne cessait d'enfler. Certes, l'elfe avait joué sur les deux tableaux, mais il passait du bon temps avec lui. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement et Mani apportait toujours de l'importance à ce qu'il disait. Même s'il était un peu trop souvent dans la lune et n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour tout ce qui était des conflits. Ou même pour la politique. Mais le décès de son araignée l'avait tiré de sa léthargie et il vouait à Bob une haine sans mesure. Le pyromage avait bien tenté de s'excuser, mais aussi bien Shin que Grunlek avait vu que l'attention n'y était pas, Bob avait agit par instinct et pour se défendre, alors il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Pensif, il lança un regard à la masse noire qui ne cessait de trembloter dans la pénombre, son ombre jouant sur le mur. Son cœur se pinça de douleur en le voyant si faible. Sans un bruit, il quitta sa couche et plia ses jambes pour être à hauteur de l'elfe. Le plus silencieusement qu'il put, il posa sa main gantée sur la forme qui cessa tout geste. Un ange passa où les seuls sons qui purent être entendu furent les crépitements du bois, ainsi que le souffle coupé du télékinésiste

\- _Mani ?_ Redemanda doucement l'homme à la peau bleue.

\- _Il est pas là_. Chuchota faiblement l'intéressé en se cachant encore plus sous sa couette.

Levant les yeux au plafond devant la réaction enfantine de l'elfe, Shin tira sur le tissu, entraînant des petites protestations de celui qui figurait dessous.

- _Tu compte pas te cacher éternellement sous la couette ?_

 _\- Et toi, tu compte porter toujours ton masque ?_ Répondit au tac-au-tac l'elfe en plantant son regard dans celui de Shin.

Surprit par le ton plutôt sec, et si peu inhabituel, le demi-élémentaire fronça les sourcils, et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, lâchant la couette par la même occasion. Certes, il comprenait bien que Nina était bien plus qu'une araignée aux yeux de Mani. Lui-même voyait Icy comme étant bien plus qu'une simple petite créature qu'il pouvait générer. Mais pour l'instant, les nerfs de l'elfe étaient à vifs et la douleur bien trop présente pour engager une quelconque conversation. Détournant son regard de son ami, le bleuté fit un pas vers son lit, quand il senti une résistance sur le tissu de son haut.

\- _Sinddha, je … Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te dire ça._

\- _C'est rien._ Souffla l'archer en se posant sur la couchette de l'herboriste.

Le silence revenu dans la chambre. Observant la silhouette de l'homme à la peau d'azur, où se reflétait les flammes, l'elfe se rapprocha de lui en conservant la bulle de mutisme dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Délicatement, il se plaça à ses côtés et regarda en biais le visage impassible de l'élu des éléments.

\- _Comment tu as connu Nina ?_ Demanda subitement Shin, ses lèvres se mouvant sous le tissu de son masque.

Souriant avec tristesse, Mani lui raconta en détail sa rencontre avec l'arachnide. Il l'avait trouvé un jour en partant cueillir des plantes. Au moment, où il allait prendre des racines de pissenlit, il avait senti quelque chose ramper sur sa main. Intrigué, il avait vu une petite araignée cavaler le long de son gant, ses huit pattes se faisant maladroites sur la texture. Amusé, il l'avait posé sur une des feuilles de chêne venant de sa sacoche afin de l'aider à reprendre son équilibre. Et c'est avec surprise, au moment où il allait poser la feuille sur le sol, qu'il vit que la petite créature s'accrochait à sa manche, ses multiples petits yeux noirs semblant le supplier de ne pas partir sans elle. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il l'avait glissé dans ses cheveux noirs et avait rejoint sa demeure, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

L'écoutant attentivement, Shin hocha la tête quand il eut fini son histoire. Délicatement, il retira son masque et offrit un sourire compatissant à son ami.

 _\- Elle a eut beaucoup de chance de tomber sur toi et de t'avoir en ami._

Retenant ses larmes devant les paroles de Shin, le brun hocha la tête en serrant son poing. Il lui restait une araignée encore. Et celle-ci, personne ne le lui prendrait.

- _Tu devrais dormir. Une longue journée nous attend demain._ Fit Shin en amorçant un nouveau mouvement vers son propre lit.

\- _Dors avec moi._ Souffla l'autre aventurier.

Quelque peu étonné par la demande, Shin hocha la tête et se glissa auprès de l'autre homme. Liant son regard une nouvelle fois à celui de l'archer, Mani eut un léger frémissement en sentant le bras de son camarade se refermer sur lui. Cela ne fut qu'un simple prétexte pour que l'elfe pour se blottir contre le porteur de la couleur bleue, ses longues mèches noires se collant sur la peau de Shin.

* * *

Entrant sur la pointe des pieds, et le poing clos sur une gemme à la couleur pétrole, Grunlek ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en découvrant les deux corps enlacés de Shin et de Mani. Ces deux là se tournaient un peu autour à son goût. Mais très vite, l'amertume regagna le nain. Demain, lui et ses amis repartiraient. Et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient avoir conscience des événements qui allaient arriver. La seule chose qui comptait pour le moment, c'était que Mani avait trouvé refuge auprès de Shin, tout comme ce dernier, l'avait trouvé auprès du botaniste.


End file.
